Amore Del Fratello
by Moderndaydrifter
Summary: Will Bosco and his family survive the situation at hand?
1. Chapter One

Summary: You might not know what the title means right now...so -hopefully- at the end of this fic you'll pretty much have it figured out. If not, I'll enlighten you and tell you! Anyway, this is a Bosco fic (of course) and he's partnered w/ Monroe in this. If I say anymore right now, I'll give away some stuff so that's all you get for now!  
  
Rating: This fic is gonna get pretty rough, so I'm gonna say pg-13 to R.  
  
Special thanks to: Laurie Lasagna..thanks!  
  
This is a short chapter..just to get things going..please tell me what you think! Feedback is greatly appreciated! Anyway..here we go:  
  
Amore Del Fratello  
  
"Another shift." Bosco sighed as he slammed the door on his locker, running his hands down his NYPD issued turtleneck. "Monroe, I don't want any of this volunteering for work today, just answer calls central sends our way."  
  
Monroe clicked her tongue against her teeth. "Yeah Bosco, let's not do our job."  
  
He groaned as they walked to roll call. "Would you shut your yap about our job? Our job is to answer calls, not go looking for them."  
  
Swersky caught wind of their conversation, stopping them outside the roll call room. "Your job is to solve problems and get scumbags off the street."  
  
Monroe flashed Bosco a satisfied look as she settled down in a desk in the back of the room. Bosco lifted his index finger, "Not a word." ~~  
  
Bosco glanced at Monroe from the driver's side after about thirty minutes into the shift, nothing had happened. He licked his lips and leaned his head against the car window, sighing deeply. "Why are you so quiet?"  
  
She shifted her weight, watching people walk down the street as she did. "Don't really have anything to say. Why are you so quiet?" She emphasized you as she pointed at him.  
  
"I guess for the same reason."  
  
She knew this might make him mad but she wanted to ask anyway. "You never talk much about your personal life."  
  
He quickly averted his eyes towards her. "My personal life?"  
  
"Yeah, like if you have any siblings, your parents, all that stuff." She smiled, hoping he wouldn't get annoyed with her asking him.  
  
Bosco sighed again, wondering why exactly she wanted to know. "I have a brother. My ma works in a bar."  
  
"Are you and your brother close?"  
  
He arched his eyebrow. "Why all the questions?"  
  
"Why answer a question with a question?" She shot back, knowing she went over the edge with her last question.  
  
He ran his fingers over the steering wheel. "You obviously don't know me, Sasha."  
  
"Hence why I'm asking you questions, so I can get to know my partner."  
  
"Okay, here's the deal. My brother and I used to be close. He got involved in drugs, I of course didn't approve, we don't see each other much anymore, just when I catch him selling dope to little kids and arrest his sorry ass for doing it."  
  
Sasha ran her hand over her hair. "You arrested your brother?"  
  
"Yeah, why does everyone ask that when I tell them? It's like something so unbelievable."  
  
She shook her head. "No, you just don't hear of it very often, a brother arresting his own flesh and blood. But you said he was dealing to kids, I don't blame you."  
  
"Seriously?"  
  
She shook her head once more. "Seriously."  
  
"5-5 David, respond to 1-9-8 Ocean and Plaza Street, domestic in progress." ~~  
  
Bosco quickly pulled the car up to the curb, watching the husband and wife fight on the sidewalk of the street. The man abruptly got in her face, making an action as if he were going to hit her, so Bosco pulled him away.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Bosco grabbed his arm, waiting for him to reply.  
  
"This bitch is kicking me out of the apartment I have been paying for! She doesn't work, she doesn't make the money, and she's kicking me out!!" The man threw his arms in the air, pacing back in forth in front of Bosco as Monroe talked to the lady.  
  
Monroe glanced over her shoulder, making sure Bosco and the guy were going okay, and then she averted her attention to the lady, pretty sure she'd hear the same thing over and over again. "Ma'am, can you tell me what the problem is?"  
  
The lady glanced at Monroe. "My name is Belinda, not ma'am."  
  
Monroe couldn't help but roll her eyes. "Okay Belinda, can you tell me what's up?"  
  
Belinda arched her eyebrow, looking at her husband and then back to Monroe. "I caught him cheating on me. I want him gone but he won't leave!"  
  
Monroe noticed some bruises on Belinda around her eyes and on her arms. "Belinda, does he beat you?" She kept her voice low so he couldn't hear.  
  
She looked down at the sidewalk, her eyes filling with tears. "I.. I can't say." She stammered on her words.  
  
"Why can't you say? If he has, we can get him put away and you won't have to worry about it. We just need you to say if he does or not."  
  
Belinda ran her fingers over some freshly formed welts. "Yeah. Yeah he does." She nodded.  
  
"Okay, we'll take him in." ~~  
  
Bosco leaned back in his chair as Monroe came back, a smile on her face.  
  
"You get him all processed?" Bosco clicked a pen and began to write what he called a report.  
  
She sat down at her desk, her smile still painted across her face. "Yeah, it's all complete. Let's hope she sticks by it and decides to go through with pressing the charges."  
  
He nodded. "Why are you smiling so much?"  
  
"I don't know, that call just made me feel good." She shrugged as she looked at the clock. "And it's almost quitting time, I'm ready to go home."  
  
Bosco smirked. "Yeah, domestics make me feel all warm and tingly inside." Sarcasm was evident in his tone of voice. "Get going on that paperwork and we can get home sooner than you think."  
  
Swersky walked in, a small pink paper in his grasp. He set it down on Bosco's desk. "This came in earlier, about an hour ago. I'm not sure who it was, they asked for you and left this number, that was it."  
  
Bosco grabbed the paper, reading the number. Shaking his head, he spoke, "It's Mikey. Thanks Boss."  
  
"You got it."  
  
He turned to look at Monroe, the missed call paper between his index and middle finger. "Dammit, he probably needs some money or something."  
  
"You don't know that Bosco."  
  
He sighed, picking up the phone. "Yeah, I do. He never calls for anything else." He dialed the number, waiting as the under rang and then someone picked up.  
  
"Hello?" It was Mikey's voice, Bosco recognized it right off.  
  
"Mikey." His voice was light. "You called?"  
  
Mikey paused. "Yeah, yeah I did. How are you doing Maurice?"  
  
Bosco slammed his hand down on the desk, his anger flaring. Mikey always started out conversations like that when he wanted something or was in some type of trouble. "Spare me the small talk bullshit and tell me what is going on, and what exactly it is that you need."  
  
"Maurice, why do you think I need something? Maybe I just wanted to pick up the phone and see how you were doing."  
  
"Yeah Mikey, so next you are going to tell me you are clean, no drugs, no crime filled life? If you tell me that you fucking might as well start funeral arrangements 'cause my ass will surely be deader than a door nail."  
  
Monroe decided to leave the room, she wasn't sure she wanted to hear one side of this conversation, if any. She just didn't feel right so she made her way to the roll call room, hoping things would go smoothly for Bosco and his brother.  
  
"Maurice man! Can you meet me somewhere? I'd rather talk to you in person." Mikey sighed heavily on the other end, sounding refreshed after asking him that.  
  
Bosco ran his hand over his hair, barely noticing Monroe was gone. He tapped his pen on the papers in front of him, disliking Mikey at the moment for putting him on the spot. "I'm not sure I want to Mikey."  
  
"Why the hell not? I just need to talk to you, and over the phone just doesn't seem right."  
  
"Let me finish up here at work, I'll call you when I get home." He hung up the phone quickly, not even giving Mikey a chance to respond.  
  
He walked into the roll call room, holding up his report. "I'm done with mine, how's yours going?"  
  
"I'm done too, I was just waiting on you." She stood up, grabbing her clipboard and pens. "Is everything okay?"  
  
"Yeah. Good. Fine." He nodded.  
  
"Okay, well I'm gonna get out of here. It's already midnight." She looked at her watch. "See you later Bosco."  
  
"Bye." He stood in the roll call room alone; the faint sound of typewriters and people's discussions over taking him though his mind blocked most of it out. What would it hurt to go visit him and see what was up? Maybe he did have good news and he wanted to celebrate. Or worse, maybe he was in deep trouble and needed Bosco. He'd never know unless he went to see.  
  
With that thought he hurried to the locker room, dressed, and made his way to his car, quickly dialing Mikey's number once more.  
  
"Mikey, meet me at Battery Park. I'm ten minutes out."  
  
"Okay, see you in a few."  
  
Bosco heard the dial tone after that last comment and sped the car up; suddenly feeling anxious to get there, the suspense was killing him. He wasn't sure if it was him wanting to actually see Mikey for once or him wanting to know what was up. Either way, he'd know in a few short minutes. ~~  
  
He walked slowly to a park bench where Mikey was waiting. His heart skipped a few beats as the leaves crackled under his shoes. "Mikey?"  
  
His younger brother quickly turned his head, his eyes wide as he saw his older brother before him. "Maurice.." He stood up. "Hey man, long time no see."  
  
Bosco sniffed, taking in the cold New York air. "Yeah. So what do you need to talk to me about?" He sat down, Mikey following him.  
  
"Maurice, I need your help."  
  
Bosco placed his hands in his coat pocket, stretching his legs out as he looked at the some cars that sped by. "Yeah, you always do."  
  
"They're gonna kill me." 


	2. Chapter Two

Okay, here is part two of this fic, thanks so much to all of you who have given me feedback..I love it!!  
  
Rating: still around pg-13 to R  
  
Summary: Mikey has asked for Bosco's help, will Mikey bring Bosco down or will Bosco get him out of it?  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, this is for entertainment purposes and no money is being made off of it! Don't sue, you won't get much!  
  
Special Thanks: To Laurie, thanks so much..and to all of you who have replied back, helping me out! And Also Stella, (Orison) for helping me w/ my Italian lingo!  
  
Remeber, if you know the title please don't say anything, hopefully you will figure it out soon enough!  
  
Amore Del Fratello Part Two  
  
"They're gonna kill me."  
  
Mikey's words echoed in Bosco's head. Kill him? "Who is going to kill you?" Bosco sat up, his attention on only his brother at the moment.  
  
"These guys I started to do business with. I fucked up a job with them, there's no getting out now. They told me the only way out of this is in a coffin." Mikey ran his hands over his face knowing his brother was very upset.  
  
Bosco stood up, pacing back and forth in front of the park bench. "What kind of job?" He licked his lips, the cold air nipping at him.  
  
Mikey's eyes were full of sorrow. "I was running dope for them, bootlegging alcohol, just some crazy shit."  
  
Bosco nodded, "Yeah, this is crazy. How did you fuck the job up?"  
  
"I.. I took some of the drugs and now I can't pay them back."  
  
Bosco looked up at the moon, not even surprised at his brother, the master of screw-ups, just like their father used to be. "Who were the guys you were running the dope for?"  
  
"Maurice.."  
  
"WHO were the guys Mikey?"  
  
"The Italian mob dad used to be involved with. Hell, I don't know, maybe he still is."  
  
Bosco sat back down beside Mikey on the bench, listening to the sounds of the city and the wind blowing through the trees. Nothing he had imagined was dealing with Mikey on the verge of getting killed. "Why tell me this? You don't tell me anything else that happens to you unless you need money. Is that what you need? Money to pay debts?"  
  
Mikey shook his head no. "No, they told me it was past that."  
  
Bosco sighed. "Why did you come to me then?"  
  
Mikey grabbed Bosco's arm, looking him straight in the eyes. "I need your help, maybe bring them down. I've been thinking, maybe take you there, undercover, you pretend to be on their side and tell them these lies on how you are gonna help me get out of the hole. Then do what you do Maurice, put them away."  
  
Bosco held his hand up. "Wait, you want me to go in and use my badge to help you? Undercover isn't even my job."  
  
"No one has to know, just do it on your own time."  
  
Bosco rolled his eyes, he couldn't believe all this shit that Mikey had brought upon him. He moved his shoes around in some dirt below them, watching some of the dust fly away with the wind. "How exactly am I going to take them down if I don't tell anyone I work with?"  
  
"Would they care Maurice? Bringing down a huge part of the Italian Mob is a huge accomplishment, I don't think they'll care."  
  
Bosco stood up again, grabbing his keys from his coat pocket. "How could you do this to me Mikey?"  
  
Mikey followed him to his car. "What are you talking about?"  
  
Bosco leaned against his Mustang. "We don't even keep in contact with each other like brother's should, and here you are bringing this upon me. Dealing with the mob is not some walk in the park, Mikey. You should've figured that out by now, since they are telling you the only way out is to be dead." Bosco shook his head with disgust.  
  
"I came to you with this because you are good at this stuff, deceiving people, and believe it or not I wish we stayed in contact more."  
  
"I'll see you Mikey." Bosco opened his door, quickly getting inside, a huge heavy burden now on his mind. ~~  
  
The first place Bosco went was his mom's bar, he needed to just do some research, find out what his father was up to, if in fact she knew anything about him. He slowly pulled to the curb, looking at the bar but not getting out of his car. He just sat, letting it idle while he thought just exactly what he was getting himself into. If his father was involved it would be worse than he expected.  
  
After about five minutes he decided to make his way into the bar, his stomach in knots for some reason. His mom was wiping down some tabletops when she saw him, immediately dropping what she was doing. "Maurice."  
  
He gave a small smile, a very forced smile. "Hey ma."  
  
She walked to the bar, pouring him a shot of vodka and then lighting a cigarette, exhaling the toxic smoke. "What's wrong?"  
  
He drank down the amber liquid, tapping the glass for more. "I need to know a few things about dad."  
  
She arched her eyebrow, waiting for him to continue. "Yeah?"  
  
He slowly sipped on his second glass; his goal was not to get plastered at the moment. "I know he was involved with the Italian mob, it wasn't a big secret."  
  
"Oh gosh, you are going to bring that up?" She sighed. "Go on."  
  
"I need to know if he's still involved with them." He stretched his legs out under the bar stool, hoping she'd know anything at all about him.  
  
She paused, running her hands over the smooth surface of the bar. "Are you investigating him at work or something? Did he do something?"  
  
He gritted his teeth. "Ma, just tell me if he's still involved with them!"  
  
She extinguished her Marlboro. "Last I heard he severed all ties with them, but that's gotta be more than 4 years ago. Things change in that amount of time." She grabbed his hand. "Maurice, what exactly is this about?"  
  
He stood up; drinking down what little was left of the vodka before them. "Nothing, just doing some harmless research. I'll see you later."  
  
"Okay, see you, hon." ~~  
  
"Hey Bosco, looks like the sandman didn't visit you last night." Sully slapped him on the back as he walked in the roll call room.  
  
Bosco nodded, opening his locker to get ready. He really wasn't in the mood to retort anything back to him at the moment, but Sully was right, he didn't get one wink of sleep the night before. His thoughts would travel to his childhood, back when Mikey was an innocent little boy, not really aware of the harm out on the streets, always needing Bosco to protect him. That's the only thing that generally stayed the same, Mikey needing Bosco to protect him like in the past.  
  
"Bosco?" Monroe tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I was just asking you if you were okay. You've been holding your shirt for like five minutes." She sat down beside him on the bench. "You look awful."  
  
He began to take his shirt off, realizing he was in a daze. "Well you don't look like Miss America."  
  
Swersky peaked his head in. "Roll call."  
  
"Dammit!" He quickly changed, another tardy to add to his long list. "Tell Swersky I'm here, I'm just running late." He stood up, tying his boots in one motion.  
  
"What's new?" Monroe replied as she made her way out of the locker room. ~~  
  
After roll call Bosco approached Swersky, hoping he'd cooperate with him about doing some research before hitting the streets. "Boss, is it okay if Monroe and I stay here for like an hour max to do some research on something?"  
  
Swersky stopped right before entering his office, a questionable look on his face. "And what research is that?"  
  
"The Italian Mob."  
  
Swersky nodded. "The Italian Mob? What do you need to research on the Italian mob?"  
  
"I might have a lead on some trafficking they've been doing, and I need to get familiar with some of the members of it. I don't want anyone knowing yet, none of the information I have right now is set in stone." Bosco frowned, hoping that came out the right way. He could only imagine what Swersky would say if Bosco had mentioned Mikey and the deep shit he was in.  
  
"30 minutes, then I want you both out on the street." ~~  
  
"So, what's this you are working on?" Monroe peaked over his shoulder at the computer screen while she handed him a styro-foam cup of coffee.  
  
"Just some stuff I needed to look at before hitting the streets, I'll be done in a few minutes." He sipped down the coffee, feeling it burn all the way down his esophagus and to his stomach.  
  
She smiled, "Stuff you have to keep from your partner?"  
  
"No, stuff I -want- to keep from my partner. Just wait somewhere else, I'm almost done here."  
  
He looked through the police database, typing in his father's name, seeing if maybe some information would pop up about him and his mob days but nothing showed up, just past collars of his abuse towards him and his mother. "Dammit, not a thing." He clicked off the program, deciding to head out on the streets and try again later. ~~  
  
When he got home that night three messages were on his machine, all from Mikey. He dialed his number, waited three rings, and then he heard his younger brother's voice on the other end. "This is Michael."  
  
"Mikey, it's me. What do you need?" Bosco plopped down on his couch, opening a Coor's and turning on the late night news.  
  
"Can you meet me in Central Park, a few of my buddies want to meet you, get acquainted."  
"Listen Mikey, I haven't even made up my mind yet if I'm going to help you out. You sort of put me on the spot with this ya know?" He threw the beer cap on the coffee table, twirling it around in a circle with his index finger.  
  
Mikey gave a low growl. "Maurice, come on man, they just want to meet you. I told them about you, how much of a good guy you were, how you could help them. They have no clue about you being a cop or anything."  
  
Bosco stood up, his anger boiling. "Hasn't it ever crossed your mind that they can find out easily, and when they do they'll kill me right there without even flinching?" He was tempted to just throw his beer bottle against the wall.  
  
"Maurice, they won't find out. They won't even think about checking you, they think you are just like me. Trust me, I've done a lot of persuading."  
  
Bosco felt the urge to throw up; this was his little brother, pleading to him for help. How could he live with himself if he found out the mob did in fact kill him, when Bosco could've helped to prevent it? "Don't make me regret this Mikey." ~~  
  
Bosco spotted Mikey on the Eastern side of the park. He got out of his car and walked over to him, feeling his 9-millimeter on his hip, hoping to God that he wouldn't have to even think about using it tonight. "Mikey, you owe me for this."  
  
"After this is done, anything you want."  
  
Bosco looked around. "So, where are they?" As soon as he said that two suburbans drove up, each with four men in them. "Yeah, I thought you said a -few-."  
  
Mikey shrugged as he walked up to them, shaking one of the men's hands. "Hey Donovan, this is my brother, Maurice."  
  
Bosco stared back, bile growing in the back of his throat.  
  
"I'm Donovan. Michael here tells me that you can get pretty down and dirty, we could use a guy like that."  
  
Bosco continued to stare back, not really sure what to say. Down and dirty was right, but only against them.  
  
Another guy spoke up, speaking to Mikey. "Yo man, your fratello doesn't say much does he?"  
  
Mikey gave a sly grin. "Just wait till he warms up, sometimes you can't get him to shut up."  
  
Donovan got up in his face, standing a good 5 inches taller than Bosco, as well as about 100 pounds heavier. "Just to let you know, Maurice, we don't play games. The only way out of here is death." He turned to walk away, but then quickly backhanded Bosco in the face, sending him to the ground. "That wasn't anything against you, we do that to everyone we don't know."  
  
Bosco just stared up at him, feeling the blood trickle from his pounding wound. "You don't' have to worry about me. I'll get the job done."  
  
"Good to know." Donovan replied as he cracked his knuckles, leading the 7 other men back to the Suburbans and out of sight.  
  
Bosco stood up, wiping the dust off of his pants. "Yeah, and why the hell did they do that? Do they suspect something? Do I have fucking cop written across my forehead?" He wiped some of the blood away, noticing how bad it was gushing.  
  
"Like Donovan said, they do that to everyone. Just wait.." He stopped.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing." Mikey began to walk away when Bosco grabbed his arm, jerking him around.  
  
"No, what the fuck were you going to tell me?"  
  
Mikey stepped away. "Wait until you meet Tony."  
  
Bosco sighed. "Great, what about Tony?"  
  
"Initiation. I'm sure you've heard of gang initiations right?"  
  
Bosco nodded, knowing exactly what was coming.  
  
"Well, mob has got those too." Mikey frowned. "You'll live, it just won't be pretty. I'll see you tomorrow." He walked away, leaving Bosco alone with his thoughts.  
  
He spoke aloud, "What the hell did I get myself into?" 


	3. Chapter Three

Hey guys..I FINALLY updated this!! Here is chapter three...sorry about the  
delay but I've been busy like a bumble bee lately!! Hope you enjoy this  
chapter!  
  
Title: Amore Del Fratello Part Three  
  
Summary: Can Bosco continue to defy the mob or will the truth be revealed?  
  
Rating: Right now it's still around PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but the characters I made up, this is for entertainment purposes only and no money is being made off of this, please  
don't sue!!!  
  
Feedback: Is greatly appreciated..thanks so much to all of you who have  
supported me...you've helped me out tremendously!!  
  
Author's Note: If you know what the title means still don't reveal it...and  
if you haven't figured out yet I'll -try- and give out more clues in my  
chapters to come...maybe you can figure it out soon!!  
  
Ivy: I think Bosco would do this for his brother w/out backup or the department knowing..Bosco's just that type of guy that would do that for his family! That's the way I perceive him as well as many other fans I talk  
to! And again, thanks to all your replies!  
  
Amore Del Fratello Part Three  
  
When Bosco woke up the next morning his cheek was still pounding from the night before. He slowly walked to the mirror in his bathroom, sighing when he noticed a huge scratch with a dark blue bruise around it. "Shit, that's gonna be fun to explain to everyone." He ran some medicine over it, feeling as if he hadn't slept in weeks.  
  
He decided to dial Mikey and see when he had to meet this Tony character, the later the better. He drank down half of the gallon of orange juice he had in his fridge as he waited, finally getting a hold of Mikey about 10 rings later. "What the hell took you so long to answer the phone?" Bosco asked as he closed the lid and placed the bottle back in the refrigerator.  
  
"I was sleeping man, I had a rough night."  
  
Bosco frowned. "You had a bad night, here I am wondering what the fuck I got myself into."  
  
Mikey scoffed. "And here I am worrying that I'm gonna die any day now. What did you call me for?"  
  
"I have today off, I was wondering when I get the fortunate opportunity to meet this Tony guy." He sat down on his couch, tossing around the remote control to the TV with his free hand.  
  
"I'll be at your place in ten minutes, I don't want to talk about this over the phone." ~~  
  
About 20 minutes later Mikey arrived, his face evident that he hadn't got much sleep either. "Maurice, damn he left you a mark last night."  
  
Bosco nodded, sitting back down on the couch. "According to what you said last night this is just a small scratch."  
  
Mikey gave a faint, lighthearted laugh. "I got off the phone with Donovan right before I came over."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Tony is out of town on business, he'll be back in like two days, so that part of the initiation is held off but.."  
  
Bosco sat up, his stomach forming knots with every word Mikey spoke. "But what?"  
  
"But you've gotta do something else today, just so they can see what you are made of." Mikey looked around the room, the awkward silence tearing at him.  
  
Bosco ran his hands over his hair. "Well, what do I have to do?"  
  
"Run some drugs for Donovan. Get them from point A to point B."  
  
Bosco nodded once more. "Doesn't sound too bad." Though, deep inside he did not want to do this in the least bit.  
  
Mikey gave a small cough. "Well, you've gotta buy them off of a dealer in Central Park, where it's heavily patrolled first, then transport them to the destination Donovan gives you."  
  
Bosco stood up. "All of this because they wanna make sure I'm the real deal?" He walked around the couch and into the kitchen. "Mikey, do you have any idea what could happen to me if I get caught? Say bye bye to being a cop."  
  
Mikey licked his lips. "More like say goodbye to your life, cause if the drug transport doesn't get done they'll get you, just look at the deep shit I'm in."  
  
Bosco paused. "Why exactly have they not killed you yet?"  
  
"I told them that I had a brother that could help out so well, that's why you came in. If you don't come through we are both gonna get capped, that's why I need you to bring them down as soon as possible, but doing this task of drug trafficking is the hard part, just to get in and then wham, they won't know what hit them."  
  
Bosco gritted his teeth. "Yeah, well this investigation won't be legit if I commit any type of criminal activity."  
  
"That's why they won't know you did, Maurice. Just like, once we get the chance to bust them pretend you just stumbled on it, like I said, no one will care how you found out, you are gonna get a huge crime family off of the street."  
  
Bosco slammed his hands against his counter top. "Then why the hell don't I just take them down right now? I mean, why do all this shit and then do it?"  
  
"Because they'll bring in some people from somewhere else, kill me. If you go in, prove you are a 'mob' guy; they'll pass the word along to everyone else that I'm not to be harmed. If you just go in and bust them other members will come to the city regardless and get me."  
  
Bosco nodded, knowing exactly what he meant. He had to face it, there was just no way out of this, and he had to go through with it to save his little brother. If he let him get killed there'd be no way he could live with himself, even if they haven't been close in the past. "Alright Mikey, take me to Donovan, let's get this over with." ~~  
  
Donovan's place was a small, two-story house in Queens, something you wouldn't imagine a mobster living in. Bosco was guessing it was for cover up, just so it wouldn't be so obvious what Donovan did for a living. His palms grew sweaty as they walked up the steps.  
  
Everything seemed to move in slow motion as Mikey rang the doorbell, and a younger man dressed in a dark suit and tie answered the door. "Hey Michael, Donovan is expecting you upstairs in the den." He paused, looking Bosco up and down. "This must be your brother."  
  
Mikey nodded, "This is him."  
  
Bosco gave a fake smile as they entered the house, taking the stairs to where Bosco would be given his game plan. Donovan was behind a desk, a thick cigar between his lips. He slowly exhaled the smoke from his nose and mouth as he caught site of Bosco in the room.  
  
"Well, well, I can say that I roughed your face up last night now didn't I?" He gave a husky laugh. "Have a seat." He motioned to the two leather chairs across from him. "We have some business to discuss."  
  
Bosco swallowed hard, trying not to show his fear. He looked over at Mikey who looked as calm as he could be, but what could you expect, here Bosco was bailing him out, why he didn't know.  
  
Donovan extinguished his cigar in a small brown ashtray to the left of him, and then proceeded to speak. "Ok, here's what you are going to do. We have a guy by the name of Marco that we buy some cocaine off of in Central Park; you need to meet up with him. Tell him your name, he'll know. Then I need you to take the cocaine to this address." Donovan picked up a small paper and pen, jotting down some notes on it, handing it to Bosco. "If you do this job correctly you're in."  
  
Bosco looked at the address, knowing exactly where it was. They had ran calls on that area almost four times a day, he'd be no stranger to the area, he just hoped no one would recognize him. ~~  
  
He pulled his car up to the area where Marco would be, scanning the park, getting familiar with where all the squad cars were parked. He opened his door, trying to keep cool, walking slowly over to where Marco was sitting on a park bench.  
  
Bosco sat down beside him as if he knew him forever. "I'm Maurice."  
  
Marco nodded, pulling out two small packets of cocaine and handed them to Bosco. "See ya around." And with that he drew his attention back to where it was before, at some kids playing on a jungle gym across from him. So bad did Bosco want to arrest him right then and there, but it was mess up everything him and Mikey had planned.  
  
He noticed a couple of cops watching him, but they weren't too interested because he got in his car and drove away with no problems, heading to the address written so sloppily on the paper Donovan had given him earlier. His heart pounded, this wasn't why he was a cop. Here he was committing the crimes he worked his 10 years trying to get off the streets, but a brother's love is weird sometimes, you seem to do the craziest stuff you thought you would never do.  
  
He pulled into the ratty parking lot of the apartment building, he couldn't believe the mob had something to do with a place that looked as bad as what he was seeing. He reached apartment number 208 and knocked twice. A small, very Italian looking man answered, grabbing the cocaine in one motion. "Job well done." He spoke in a raspy voice, and then slammed the door.  
  
Bosco sighed a sigh of relief; he completed the job with no problems, now he had Tony to look forward to, whenever that would be. ~~  
  
Bosco lay down on his bed later in the day, running his fingers over the wound across his cheek. He thought about how lucky he was he didn't get caught today, there were cops swarming all over the places he went and somehow they either chose not to care what he was doing, or just didn't even see it.  
  
He rolled over on his side and stared at his alarm clock, the red numbers beaming at him from his night stand. He licked his lips, closing his eyes, feeling a wave of nausea in the bottom of his stomach. He still had Tony to face, which seemed even more rattling than drug trafficking.  
  
He jumped as he heard his cell phone ring from his pants pocket and he quickly grabbed it, noticing it was Ty. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey Boz, it's Ty, some of the guys are getting together to shoot some hoops, maybe go grab some drinks at Haggerty's, you wanna come?"  
  
Bosco switched the phone from his right ear to his left, sitting up slowly in his bed. "Nah, man, I think I'm gonna chill out at home tonight."  
  
"Okay, see you tomorrow."  
  
Bosco hung up his phone, tossing it next to his alarm clock. Not even a minute later it rang again, this time it was Mikey. He sighed, "What?"  
  
Mikey took a deep breath. "Maurice.."  
  
"What Mikey?"  
  
"Tony's back in town and he wants to see you at 7:30, don't be late."  
  
Bosco's stomach sank once more, a frown forming across his lips. "I take it he's not going to change his mind about kicking my ass is he?"  
  
Mikey's voice cracked. "Probably not, just don't be late."  
  
Bosco hit the end button and immediately looked at the clock once more; the time was 5:45. He wished time would just stand still for a while. 


	4. Chapter Four

Okay, as requested by you patient people here is chapter four of the fic...hope you are still interested...and don't worry, the fic will pick up soon!  
  
Summary: Is risking his career and life worth it? Will the mob catch onto him being a cop?  
  
Rating: Probably around PG-13 to R..  
  
Special Thanks: To all of you reviewers out there, you are what keeps the muse going!!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the characters I made up, no money is being made off of this so please dont sue!!  
  
Author's Note: I tried to add in another clue for the title, I think some of you are figuring it out so woohoo!!  
  
Chapter: Four  
  
Onto the story!  
  
Amore Del Fratello Part Four  
  
Bosco began to doze off but quickly jumped up from his bed, glaring at his annoying alarm clock on his nightstand. It was 6:45, 45 more minutes until he met up with this notorious Tony, his stomach growing more nauseous with every second that passed by.  
  
He was hoping Mikey would call, telling him that Tony had called off the whole deal, but so far no such luck. He kicked his legs to the edge of where he slept; putting his boots on that he had kicked off in anger earlier. Standing up, he slowly walked to the kitchen where he drank down a twenty ounce bottle of Dasani water, trying to settle his stomach as best as he could.  
  
He glanced at the clock on his VCR, it read 6:55. "Dammit Maurice, quit acting like a damn sissy and just face him like a man." He spoke aloud as if someone was there to hear him.  
  
More time passed and he headed back to the small two-story house he had been to before, feeling as if he were moving in slow motion as he approached it. He looked out his passenger side window at the house, it looked so peaceful, not as if he was about to endure a huge beating that he surely didn't deserve in the least bit.  
  
Right when he got to the door a small Italian man answered, leading him straight upstairs to where Tony was in a small office. Bosco swallowed hard as he entered, watching as Tony lowered the paper he was reading and glaring at him over his thin, golden reading glasses.  
  
Tony folded his arms over his chest. "Who the fuck is this?"  
  
The escort replied, a sly grin on his lips. "This is Michael's fratello."  
  
Tony nodded. "I see. Does his fratello have a name?"  
  
Bosco looked at the escort and then back to Tony, his stomach aching worse than ever now. "Maurice." He spoke in a quiet voice, not wanting to show his fear.  
  
The much bigger man stood up, crackling his knuckles with every step, getting right into Bosco's face. "I'm sure they warned you about me too right?"  
  
Bosco wasn't sure if he needed to be honest with him or play dumb so he went right with his first instinct, and that wasn't to tell the truth. "Warn me? Why would they need to warn me?"  
  
Tony backhanded Bosco across the left cheek, sending a very sharp pain through Bosco's body, not just his head. Bosco sighed, looking back at Tony, noticing he had brass knuckles across his fists. He winced, showing some slight pain across his face.  
  
"Oh, are you a toughie? Do I need to rough up your pretty boy face a little bit?"  
  
Bosco just stared back at him as he felt the blood gush down his neck. He was expecting this; it wasn't much of a surprise to him at the moment.  
  
Tony gritted his teeth, kicking Bosco across the back of his knees, sending his body to the floor. "Answer me!"  
  
Bosco looked at him. "No, you don't need to rough my face up." He wasn't exactly sure what to say but that sounded fine.  
  
Tony forced his knee into Bosco's chest, causing him to lie flat on his back, gasping for air like a fish that had no water. Without even thinking about it, Tony then kicked Bosco in the face, sending more blood to rush from Bosco's mouth and nose.  
  
All Bosco could think about was the pain that shot through his entire body, him helpless to the situation. How badly did he want to just fight back, defend himself, do something other than just lie there like an abused child, like he and Mikey were so long ago.  
  
Tony grabbed Bosco's shoulders, sending him to his feet. He shot Bosco one last punch to the stomach, and then went back to his desk. "You're in, now go home. We'll give you a call when we need you. Michael is down in the living room, he'll escort you."  
  
Bosco wiped some blood from his nose, wiping it on his shirt. He was relieved that was over, but he was in so much pain he didn't really care about anything at the moment. All he wanted was to go home and hide in his bed, away from everyone. He spotted Mikey as he walked down the staircase, a smile forming on his younger brother's lips.  
  
"What the fuck you smiling about?" Bosco snarled as he continued to walk past Mikey and out the front door.  
  
Mikey quickly followed, putting his hand on Bosco's shoulder. "I'm smiling because you took it pretty well."  
  
Bosco looked in his side mirror at his face, then back at Mikey. "You call this taking it well?" He pointed at himself. "Do you know how hard this is going to be to explain to people at work? You better start thinking of something because I can't think, I need to clear my mind." He started to walk off.  
  
"Where are you going Maurice?" Mikey leaned on his car.  
  
"For a walk."  
  
Mikey approached him. "No, you need to get doctored up, you look like shit."  
  
Bosco slumped over, placing his hands on the hood of the automobile, closing his eyes and feeling the urge to just faint right there. "Mikey, what if Tony calls me while I'm at work? What the hell am I supposed to do, I can't just leave and go do what he wants me to."  
  
Mikey held his hands up. "They know you aren't available until around midnight, I told them you have other business up until then. Don't worry, it's easier than you are making it."  
  
Bosco scoffed, opening his driver's side door. "I'm getting out of here before I go crazy."  
  
"Okay, I'll see you later man." Mikey waved, walking back into the house that Bosco never wanted to enter again, but knew he had to.  
  
~~  
  
When Bosco got home he went straight to his bathroom where he endowed his face in soap, getting all the dried blood off of him. It sent slight stinging but nothing worse than the painful blows that he endured just earlier in the evening. He looked up into the mirror, frowning at the site in front of him. His lip was busted, both eyes were black, not to mention the cuts and other bruises forming.  
  
He gently wiped his face off with a hand towel, making his way to the refrigerator where he grabbed a beer and sat down on the couch, his mind racing with many thoughts, so many he felt confused and frustrated.  
  
Leaning his head back on the couch, he stared up at the ceiling, thinking of some excuse as to why his face looked like that.  
  
A car accident? No, his car wasn't even messed up, they wouldn't go for that.  
  
Falling down a flight of stairs? His face was way too messed up for that, maybe it would work though. If all else failed he would just say he got in a bar fight, he couldn't think of anything else so that was that.  
  
Within a few minutes the pain killers kicked in, sending him into a deep sleep, only to be interrupted time after time by nightmares of mobs, beatings, and violence that was none of his business, but somehow he got sucked into it.  
  
~~  
  
He arrived at work 15 minutes early, prepared for those stares he just knew people would send him. The locker room fell silent as he walked in, but he just went on, getting dressed for the shift ahead of him. He just waited for that one person to bring it up, but he was ready.  
  
Monroe sat down beside his duffel bag. "I don't want to pry but your face looks like it got hit by a semi truck."  
  
Bosco took his tennis shoe off, showing no expression. "Your good at picking up details aren't you Monroe?"  
  
She gave an irritated laugh. "Well what happened?"  
  
Sully broke in from the other row of lockers. "Did you piss some girl's boyfriend off? Looks like you got in over your head big time."  
  
Bosco rolled his eyes. "I fell down a flight of stairs, and I don't want to talk about it so just drop it before you send me over the edge."  
  
Sully smirked. "You fell? Nice excuse Bosco, but I'm not buying it."  
  
Bosco slammed his locker door shut. "Dammit Sul, I said I don't want to talk about it!"  
  
"C'mon Boz, let's go to roll call before you murder him." Monroe pulled his arm, dragging him out the door.  
  
~~  
  
Bosco was beginning to feel soreness in his entire body as they made there way to their RMP. He felt stiff, like he needed a full body massage or something to ease the tension. Monroe waited at the end of the car. "You want me to drive, you look like you just need to relax."  
  
Bosco nodded, going immediately to the passenger side. "Let's just lay low for awhile, I don't think I can run, much less write out some traffic tickets."  
  
Monroe nodded. "You look like you need to go home."  
  
One block over, Donovan sat in a black Buick Regal, watching Bosco's every move, noticing he was a police officer with the 55th precinct. His anger boiled as he watched the RMP pull out of the parking lot and down Arthur Street.  
  
He grabbed his cell phone out of his left lapel pocket, dialing Tony off of his speed dial. He waited three rings, and then heard Tony's voice on the other end.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Donovan cleared his throat, his heart pounding. "You aren't going to believe this Tony."  
  
Tony raised his eyebrows, waiting to hear what the news was. "Well, what the hell is wrong?"  
  
"Michael's brother, that Maurice guy.." He swallowed hard. "He's a cop, man."  
  
Tony sat up in his leather chair, slinging some pens off of his desk. "Are you sure?"  
  
Donovan's voice squeaked slightly, "Yes, it was him. His face was all beaten up, he got in a squad car, and he was with a female officer."  
  
Tony slammed his fist down on the wood in front of him, not really sure what to do at the moment, he was just so angry his mind wasn't working. "Okay, follow him, but of course, don't make it obvious. Switch cars when you can, and find out as much as you can. Him and Michael are DEAD!"  
  
A rush was sent through Donovan's stomach. "When do you want to kill them?"  
  
Tony replied, "We'll discuss this later, not over a cell phone. Don't fuck up Donovan, we don't need some spy in on our family business."  
  
"You got it boss." And with that Donovan hung up, keeping a safe distance from 55-David, but trying to find out all the information he could.  
  
~~  
  
Bosco leaned back in his seat, enjoying the air conditioner on his face though it was freezing outside. Monroe glanced at him, not sure what to make of what she saw.  
  
"So, how did you fall?"  
  
Bosco was caught off guard. "What?"  
  
"How did you fall, I mean damn, that' must've been a hard fall cause you are acting like you got trampled by a herd of cattle or something."  
  
Bosco looked at her. "A herd of cattle? Where are we, Texas?"  
  
"You didn't really fall did you?" She noticed he was trying to avoid answering her, which was the sign of a lie.  
  
"What makes you say that?" He frowned.  
  
She watched the road as she talked to him. "I just sense something, I'm a cop Bosco, I can' detect this stuff."  
  
He didn't want to do lie after lie so he decided to go with his back up plan, a bar fight. "No, I didn't fall. I got in a fight at a bar last night, I just didn't want everyone to know about it, so I trust you won't say anything."  
  
"I won't. Looks like the other guy won."  
  
He shook his head, not really wanting to argue with her. "Nah, it was pretty much even." He was clueless to Donovan behind them and the man that did rough him up wanting his life.  
  
Bosco and Mikey were in danger, and neither of them knew. 


	5. Chapter Five

Thanks so much for all the reviews on this! I'm trying HARD to get this updated as fast as I can, but school is starting and I've been working, hope you guys are still interested! Thanks again!!  
  
Amore Del Fratello Chapter Five  
  
Donovan followed them for a good three hours, staking out everything he could, from the RMP to the type of pants Bosco was wearing. He even watched the girl that was with him, satisfied she was a woman. She probably wouldn't put up too much of a fight, not like a man.  
  
He couldn't believe he had let the Boscorelli family deceive them, it was almost as bas as if they murdered a member of the mob or something. He finally decided to head back to Tony, giving him all the information he retrieved before Bosco caught onto what they were doing. ~*~  
  
After their shift all Bosco could think about was an ice-cold beer and to have his mind free of all the worries on his mind, but he knew that was impossible, unless some miracle was brought his way. He gave a fake smile at the thought, he was never that lucky. He closed his eyes as he let the luke-warm water run over his face. He jumped when he felt Monroe tap his shoulder.  
  
"You wanna go get a drink or something?" She leaned against the wall, pretty much already knowing what his answer would be.  
  
He grabbed the forest green towel next to him, wiping away the water that had accumulated on the surface of his skin. "No, I don't think I need to take the chance on another bar fight."  
  
Monroe gave a small grin, "Come on, I'll keep you in line."  
  
Bosco closed his eyes and stretched out his arms. He really didn't want to go home right now, all he'd do is sit and think about things, one little drink with Monroe wouldn't hurt anything. "Okay, but I'm buying." He threw the towel in the sink and grabbed his duffel bag.  
  
"Like hell, what do you think this is, a date?" She smiled closing her locker.  
  
He smirked, "You wouldn't be so lucky, Monroe." ~*~  
  
They made it to Haggerty's at around 11:30, noticing Davis and Sully at the bar too. Sully had iced lemon water and Davis was sipping on a Heineken. Bosco nodded, acknowledging them as they sat down beside them.  
  
"What's up guys?" Davis drank down the rest from the green bottle and requested another one as a Damn Yankees song played on the jukebox behind them.  
  
Sasha looked at the un-occupied pool table. "You guys up for a game of pool?"  
  
Bosco stood up; he needed to let off some steam. "Ten bucks says I beat all three of you."  
  
Sully pulled out a twenty-dollar bill from his wallet. "Make it twenty."  
  
Bosco patted Sully's shoulder as he downed his vodka. "Thanks Sul, I always knew you had faith in me."  
  
Sully gave a raspy laugh. "I put that on Sasha, I hope she kicks your ass, worse than you're supposed bar fight you had."  
  
"Davis, you gonna play?" Bosco ignored Sully, it never failed he had to bring up something like that.  
  
"Nah, I'll watch you make a fool of yourself."  
  
Sasha giggled as she grabbed a pool stick, applying chalk to the tip of it. "You wanna break it or me?"  
  
He sipped on his fourth vodka, eyeing the pool balls on the table. "I'll do it, and you are going to regret ever wanting to play me. I'm a pool shark."  
  
"Yeah, why don't you just show me instead of run your mouth? All talk, no action." She leaned against the wall as she watched him aim up his shot, stumbling on his own feet. "Bosco, it looks to me as if you've already had too much to drink, you sure you can do this?"  
  
Bosco hit the cue ball, sending the pool balls everyone. Two solids went in. "Does that answer your question?" He sat down quickly in a chair, already feeling a buzz from the alcohol he had taken in.  
  
The game pretty much went even, Monroe was a good player, better than Bosco thought she would be.  
  
She couldn't help but notice how much Bosco had drank, something must've really been bothering him, he just wasn't acting like himself. He seemed quiet, like he had something on his mind. She ended the game by hitting the 8 ball in the left corner pocket. "Game over!" She yelled as she put her pool stick back on the wall. "That was a good game Bosco!"  
  
He grabbed his drink and finished it. "I lost 20 bucks, and got beat by a girl. I don't see any GOOD in that."  
  
"You act as if this is a physical game." She shook her head as she noticed him barely able to walk across the bar. By this time Sully and Davis were gone. "Great, I have to deal with this myself." She mumbled under her breath. "Boz, I'm going to take you home now." She grabbed his arm, helping him, but he quickly pulled away.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing Monroe?"  
  
She pulled away, frightened by his sudden mood change, the smell of alcohol all over him. "Bosco, you are drunk, you aren't going to stay here."  
  
"I.am not, DRUNK!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, trying to make his way to the bar for another drink. "Give me another drink!"  
  
"He can't serve you, let's go." She finally pulled him out the door and into the crisp night air. "You need to get home and get some rest."  
  
He clumsily walked beside her, looking up at the stars. "Yes mommy."  
  
The walk seemed to take forever, Monroe tried to tune out some of the stuff he was saying, but in a way she was hoping he'd some how blurt out what was on his mind, she knew it was something. "Bosco, is something wrong?"  
  
He turned and looked at her with blood shot eyes. "Yeah, I'm being walked home like I'm some grammar school child or something."  
  
"No, seriously."  
  
He took a deep breath. "What makes you think something is wrong? This is Maurice Boscorelli's nightly ritual."  
  
She threw her hands in the air; she always had to grow so agitated with him. "Forget it, I know this isn't normal behavior but it's none of my business, I'm just trying to help my partner, that's what we are supposed to do!"  
  
"Nothing in your powers can help me, Monroe." He slurred on his words, but tried not to.  
  
She stopped walking, and grabbed his arm. "Okay, now I KNOW something is bothering you."  
  
He licked his lips, seeing his apartment building across the street from them. "I'm home, thanks for nothing." He started across the street when she followed behind him.  
  
"Bosco, if you want to talk I'm here, I won't tell anyone if that's what you are worried about."  
  
He sat down on the sidewalk, his head feeling as if it were about to explode, the same case with his stomach. "The mob, the mob is what's bothering me."  
  
She sat down beside him, hoping this wasn't another drunken lie he was doing to get rid of her. "The mob?"  
  
He closed his eyes, just wanting to go to sleep. "I'm in with the mob, if I don't follow them, convince them.convince them.." he trailed off.  
  
"What Bosco?"  
  
"They're gonna kill us if we fuck up." And with that comment he stood up and went into the building. Monroe didn't follow; all she did was sit there in the same spot, wondering what Bosco meant by that. The mob. He was in with the mob? She rubbed her temples, and then stood up. "Probably something he was saying in the midst of being drunk, don't be so naïve Sasha." She spoke aloud to herself as she made her way to her own home. ~*~  
  
Monroe couldn't wait for Bosco to get to work the next day; she had so many questions to ask him, stuff that needed to be asked when he was sober. Her stomach jolted when he walked into the locker room, heavy bags forming under his eyes to go along with the bruises from his "fight" he had.  
  
Bosco didn't say anything to anyone as he began to change, so she decided to make the first move. "Bosco, before we go to roll call I need to talk to you."  
  
"Talk."  
  
"About what you told me last night, were you telling the truth?"  
  
He gave her a confused look. "What exactly did I tell you last night?"  
  
She sat down on the bench, "You're kidding right?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"You said something about the mob." She lowered her voice, hoping no one else would hear them.  
  
He dropped his shirt, his face turning red. "I did?"  
  
She scoffed. "Yeah, you did. Was it true or not? I don't appreciate being lied to, especially about something like that."  
  
"Look, if I did I don't remember, and I sure as hell don't know why I mentioned it. I try and steer clear of any mobs that come into my life." He frowned, knowing deep inside he did tell her, but very vaguely. There was to be no more getting drunk around people, otherwise he'd blab something even worse and not be able to deny it. ~*~  
  
There was an eerie silence between them during the day that seemed to be worse than nails on a chalkboard. Bosco knew Sasha was onto him about lying about the mob, she was always smart about stuff like that, and Sasha couldn't help but think about Bosco and what was going on with him. Maybe he was lying, she could never tell, he was a hard man to read.  
  
"We going to be silent all day?" Bosco glanced at her from the driver's side.  
  
She smacked her gum. "If that's all you are going to do is lying to me, yeah."  
  
He ran his hands over the steering wheel. "I was drunk, it happens." It was on the tip of his tongue to tell her but then that'd mean Mikey would be dead, cause this wasn't something she could just keep quiet, it'd ruin him for sure. "Next time don't ask me to go for a drink."  
  
"Oh, so you are making this out to be MY fault? Typical man, I didn't make you order all those drinks last night Bosco!"  
  
"Okay, I'm done talking about this." He parked the car on the curb.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
He opened his door. "I gotta take a piss, is that a problem with you?"  
  
"No, not a problem, I gotta get something to drink anyway." They entered the gas station, and not two seconds later shots were fired, shattering glass and sending people into a frenzy. Bosco's first instinct was to dive on Monroe, making sure she was okay. He looked up, seeing Donovan as well as four other mob men he recognized, guns in hand as they shot up the whole store.  
  
His hands shook as he grabbed his gun out of his holster, firing a round at them, but none seeming to do anything, not even cause them to flinch. His skin burned as he felt glass shards shoot at his body, the heat of the bullets practically causing pain.  
  
Not long after the shooting subsided and Donovan and his men were nowhere to be found, just the sheer screams from innocent bystanders and Monroe's voice on the radio, calling for an ambulance and backup.  
  
Bosco stood up, seeing several dead bodies on the ground, and a dozen more injured. He swallowed hard, knowing this happened to them, because of him. He walked out onto the street, hoping to see them but no such luck. He then looked the other direction, noticing Donovan in his shiny black car, his smile huge across his face.  
  
Bosco's hands grew sweaty as his anger took over. He walked back up to Monroe, his face as white as a sheet. "Sasha.."  
  
"What is it Bosco?"  
  
"This is my fault." He wiped the blood that trickled down his arm off.  
  
"What?"  
  
"That was the mob, I wasn't lying to you. They're after me." He looked out the window and out on the street, his cell phone ringing from the RMP. He didn't want to answer it, but he knew his life as well as his brother's depended on it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Donovan spoke on the other end. "We put on quite a show, didn't we? You think we wouldn't find out."  
  
"What do you want, Donovan? Why did you have to include these other people?"  
  
"Why did you have to lie? One lie can lead to the total demise of the country."  
  
"What do I have to do to get you to leave us alone?"  
  
Donovan's voice was thick. "I have to kill you for this to be over, there's no other way out. We said when you can to us that the only way out was a coffin, do you think we said that for our health?"  
  
Monroe watched, scared for her life as well as his. Bosco closed the face of his phone and threw it against the car, shattering it. "Monroe, it might be time for you to put in a request for a new partner, I don't want you in this too."  
  
"What exactly are you in?" She asked as she saw Doc and Kim pull up in the bus.  
  
"I'm going to need all night to explain it, I might not even be alive that long to tell it." 


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six  
  
Ok, once again I'd like to thank all of you who have replied w/ such enthusiastic and GREAT replies, you have helped me in ways I can't explain!! I'm trying to post the chapters a little faster now...we'll see if my muse can handle it, w/ your help I'm sure it probably will!!  
  
Special thanks: Laurie Lasagna, you sure do know how to think up some ideas when my good ol' muse falls asleep for the night..thank you so much!  
  
And to all you people who have stayed focus on this story! Thanks for being patient, I'm such a huge procrastinator!!  
  
Rating: PG-13 to R...once again!  
  
Summary: Will the mob be stopped before they take the life of Bosco and his brother? Will Bosco open up to everyone and get help?  
  
Chapter: Six  
  
Author's Note: I haven't been leaving clues about the title, but before it ends I'll let you know what it means..if you haven't already figured it out! -----------------------------------  
  
Chapter Six:  
  
Bosco was just happy that he got back to the station house alive. He could see the questions written on Monroe's face, and now Swersky's curiosity seemed to be up and running. Bosco leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes and swallowing down the bile that had formed in his throat. He knew it'd come down to this, the mob always found out the vital information, and him being a cop was way too important for them to overlook.  
  
Monroe handed him a styro-foam cup of coffee and sat across from him. "Start from the beginning, how you got yourself into this shit."  
  
Bosco gladly accepted the coffee, actually enjoying the bitter taste it sent down his esophagus. "What?" His voice was light as he took two long sips of the black liquid and sat it down on his desk.  
  
"Okay, you told me the mob was after you, so don't play stupid."  
  
Bosco tried to stand up but Monroe grabbed his arm, making him know that she wasn't joking, she wanted answers, and quickly.  
  
"Monroe, it isn't even your fucking business so back off me!" He slung his arm, trying to get her to let go but her grasp held tight. "Let go!"  
  
She let go, but stood up with him. "Boz, it is my business when I get caught in a crossfire between you and those mobsters! I wanna know why they did that, you put my life in danger and I don't want it to happen again!" She lowered her voice, "If you tell us we can help you."  
  
He leaned against his desk, sighing deeply. "Who's we?"  
  
"The department. With more man power we can take them down."  
  
He shook his head. "No, I don't want anyone knowing, not right now and I trust you'll keep your mouth shut." He made his way to the locker room, and of course Monroe followed, she wouldn't be satisfied until she knew exactly what was going on.  
  
When they entered Monroe checked stalls and showers to make sure no one was around, and immediately went for the kill. "Bosco, how did you get yourself into this?"  
  
He quickly took his left boot off, throwing it as hard as he could at the nearest wall, sending a small echo throughout the room. "Damn it Sasha, you are like a damn disease!"  
  
"And you won't cure me unless you let me in on this, otherwise I go to Swersky about the mob wanting your life." She arched her eyebrow and smiled with satisfaction.  
  
"That's black mail." His voice was raspy as he picked his boot up and put it in his locker.  
  
"Indict me." She kept the same smug smile across her lips and waited for him to bust out with the news.  
  
He licked his lips, knowing Monroe could be just as stubborn as him. He also needed to tell someone, he was like a pressure cooker, wanting to let off some steam, or explode. He looked around the room once more and then sat by her on the bench in front of their lockers.  
  
"Sasha, remember the other night when my brother called me? I told you that he only called when he needed something, do you remember?"  
  
Monroe nodded, now knowing it had something to do with his brother. "Go on."  
  
He ran his hands over his hair. "Well, he got in deep with the mob and asked me to help him get out, I couldn't say no since he was my brother and all. They found out I was a cop, and well you put the rest together." He rested his head on the cold metal behind him and frowned, his stomach feeling nauseous.  
  
The room fell quiet, only to be interrupted by Sully and Davis coming in after their tour. "Why the long faces, did Bosco get turned down for a date?" Sully went straight to a urinal, being ornery again.  
  
Bosco's anger fumed as he followed Sully to the restroom, grabbing his neck before Sully made it to the urinal. "What is with you? Do you always have some kind of put down for me?"  
  
Davis immediately pulled Bosco away. "Calm down! What is with you?!"  
  
Sully straightened his collar. "You should be asking yourself that same question, Bosco. Don't lecture me on putting people down."  
  
Monroe grabbed Bosco's arm, gently pulling him away from Davis. "We had a bad day, just leave it at that, Sul."  
  
"Oh yeah, you guys got caught in that crossfire at that gas station, right?" Davis walked back to the lockers, trying to lighten the mood just a little bit.  
  
Bosco grabbed his duffel bag and threw his uniform in his locker, not even saying a word as he left, not exactly sure where he was going, but knowing he'd somehow end up with the mob following him.  
  
Monroe debated on whether or not to follow him. She decided to get out of her clothes and get into her sweats, making her life just a tad bit more comfortable for the time being. She didn't want to look at Sully or Davis, their questionable looks would be too much for her to handle so she stared down at her feet as she finished up. She paced back and forth, not sure what to do. Maybe Bosco needed someone to talk to, or better yet, maybe he just needed his space, she didn't want to bombard him and send him over the edge.  
  
"So, did that call today really bother him or something?" Davis broke the silence.  
  
"I guess you could say that. Guys, I'm gonna get some rest, I'll see you tomorrow." She ran a washrag over her face and left, her conscience still eating at her to do the right thing, she just didn't know what it was.  
  
The walk to her car seemed so short; she knew she had to make a decision, hoping it'd be a right one. ~*~  
  
Bosco slowly entered his apartment, noticing every shadow and strange sound that came into contact with him. He knew he was being paranoid, but what's a guy to do when people who want him dead are following him?  
  
He sat down on his couch, closing his eyes. He wanted to sleep, but knew if he did he might not ever wake up again. He heard faint footsteps outside his door, sending his heart jumping out of his chest. He grabbed his 9-millimeter out of his pocket, grasping it tightly as he sat on the couch, knowing someone was waiting for him on the other side.  
  
"Boscorelli, we know you are in there! Open this damn door if you know what is good for you!"  
  
Bosco turned and looked at the door, aiming his gun at it. His mind went into overdrive; he knew he had to face this situation like a man. He walked up to the door, trying not to make a sound. He wasn't sure if he needed to open the door or just wait and see if whoever it was would go away.  
  
He stood up against the wall, knowing the person was still waiting. He gripped his gun tighter, causing his knuckles to grow white and his palms to grow extremely sweaty. He could hear the clock ticking in the kitchen; each second that passed sent more and more chills up and down his spine.  
  
The man on the other side quickly kicked in Bosco's door, revealing Bosco to him. "Well, well, well." He stood in the threshold, holding a .45 glock in his right hand.  
  
Bosco held onto the only thing that would possibly keep him alive, swallowing hard at the site of the unknown mob member in front of him.  
  
The man averted his eyes to the gun. "You aren't thinking about shooting me are you? That wouldn't be wise, seeing as there'd be 100 more men at your door if you did in fact kill me."  
  
"I'm dead anyway, how would that make a difference?"  
  
"If you kill me and they come, they'll make sure you suffer. If you let me do it I'll kill you fast, you won't even feel it."  
  
Bosco cocked the hammer on his gun, knowing that either way he was doomed. His body shook as he stared the man in the face, but grew distracted when he heard a sound behind him, knowing another man had entered his apartment, probably from the window. He felt the cold steal of the gun barrel on the back of his head, feeling defeat over take him.  
  
"Oh shit." He muttered. He wanted to see who it was, but he didn't want to make any abrupt movements.  
  
"Yeah, that's right, you are outnumbered. How about you put that nice little gun on the floor and kick it in my direction."  
  
Bosco continued to hold it up. "Fuck you."  
  
"Wrong answer." Bosco quickly hit the floor, feeling the painful blows from the two men being sent through his body. He felt his gun slide across the floor and out of his grasp. The beating stopped and they both stood over him, their guns pointed right at his face.  
  
The man to his right pulled the hammer back; Bosco knew this was his time so he stared up at the man, knowing there was nothing more he could do. Two gunshots rang out, sending a huge echo throughout the apartment.  
  
Bosco opened his eyes, seeing Monroe in his doorway. He didn't feel any pain besides the recent beating, and he sat up, seeing the two men lying across his floor, both obviously dead. He looked at them and back up at her.  
  
She holstered her gun in her jacket and knelt down beside Bosco. "Oh my God, are you okay?" She looked over his face, seeing the blood gush through his nose once more.  
  
"I nearly got my head blown off, what do you think?" He tried to stand up, but got a head rush and leaned back on his elbows. "Why did you."?  
  
She cut him off. "Just be glad I did."  
  
He nodded, looking at the two corpses at his feet. "Thank you." He tried once more to stand up, and this time succeeded. "Yeah, now Swersky is gonna find out. We gotta cover this up, he can't know or my brother will be dead."  
  
Monroe paced back and forth. "You still wanna cover this up, after all of this?"  
  
He nodded. "We'll say they were here when I got home, they were robbing the place or something."  
  
"Boz, if you tell Swersky he'll make sure you and Mikey are out of harm's way."  
  
"No, the mob will know, there is NEVER a way out of danger. Just please, do this and I'll never ask for anything else."  
  
"Okay, but I'm in on this now too, I shot two mob members."  
  
He looked out his window, "No, look at it as if you saved my life." 


	7. Chapter Seven

Okay, sorry about the long wait but here is Chapter Seven!  
  
Special Thanks: Laurie, thanks for your words of expertise and your help, you are great! And to all of you who have continued to give me such great reviews...you are my inspiration and you are AWESOME! Keep them coming, the faster the better!  
  
Rating: PG-13 To R  
  
Summary: The Mob knows about Bosco, does he have an ill fated future?  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the characters I have made up...so don't sue me..this is for entertainment purposes only!!  
  
Okay, here is the next chapter..and again thanks to all who have kept their interest in this fic!  
  
Amore Del Fratello Chapter Seven  
  
Monroe looked at Bosco's bloody nose, grabbing a handkerchief out of her pocket and applying pressure to it. Bosco pulled away. "Damn, that hurts!" He raised his voice as he paced back and forth, staring down at the two men who lay lifeless in front of them. "We gotta devise a plan on how to hide this."  
  
Monroe frowned. "I'm not even going to argue with you about it, how do you wanna go about it? Say they were robbing the place?"  
  
He nodded, knocking over his bookcase. "Yeah, just knock some stuff over, make it look like they got into some things. I'll just say that I walked in on it and you came to save the day."  
  
"So I can knock over anything?"  
  
He spoke quickly, "Just nothing electronic." He smirked.  
  
A few minutes later Bosco's apartment was swarmed by Sergeants, medics, the coroner and as expected, Lieutenant Swersky. His face was full of worry and he was extremely distraught as he approached both of his officers. "What the hell happened?"  
  
Bosco leaned against the wall nearest to him, hoping his plan would somehow fall through. "I walked in on a robbery. Monroe, well she came at the right time I guess."  
  
Swersky ran his hand over his brow, not sure what to believe at the moment. "So you are telling me you walked in and they were here?"  
  
"Yes, that's what I'm saying." Bosco looked at Sasha, hoping she'd hold stable.  
  
"Monroe, we'll need your gun for the investigation." Swersky held his hand out, waiting for her to hand it over. "I'm sure it is clean its just procedure."  
  
"Yes sir, I know." She slapped it down into his hand, looking at Bosco the whole time. The truth would come out soon but until then they'd just have to keep giving lie after lie, something she tried to avoid her whole life.  
  
"Lieutenant, can I speak to you over here?" Sergeant Cruz motioned for him across the room, her forehead creased as she was deep in thought. Swersky approached her.  
  
"What is it Cruz?"  
  
She paced in a circle around one of the dead men. "Sir, this is Giovanni Capalozza, he's a member of the Italian Mafia, and a guy we've been trying to get for awhile."  
  
Swersky looked over at Bosco and then back at Cruz. "Do you recognize the other guy?"  
  
Cruz knelt down beside the pool of blood, staring at the bodies that now showed signs of rigor mortis. "Yeah, he's was big in with them too." She stood up again, lowering her voice. "What are they doing in Bosco's apartment?"  
  
"That's what I want to know." He walked away, grabbing Bosco's arm. "You've got some explaining to do, Boscorelli."  
  
Bosco pulled away, his stomach rising up as he felt a way of nausea run over him. "About what?"  
  
"We'll discuss it down at the station, this isn't the time or place. Meet me down there in thirty minutes, and don't be late. You could be in some serious shit and I've gotta get this straightened out." With that last comment Swersky put on his hat and exited Bosco's apartment, leaving Bosco with so many questions, and the feeling of being caught in a tissue of lies over his head.  
  
Monroe ran her hands over her hair. "Something's up, and whatever it is, I'm in on it too. Thanks Bosco, for getting me involved in something that was never supposed to be my business."  
  
He gritted his teeth, his anger already running over. "Then you should've never came to my apartment tonight. Sorry I'm such a burden but you made the decision yourself." He grabbed his gun and jacket. "I gotta get down there while the medical examiners tear my place up."  
  
Sasha felt like saying something but she let it go, she knew he said stuff he didn't mean in the heat of things so she disregarded. "I'll see you down there."  
  
~~  
  
Bosco took off his beanie as he walked up the stairs to Swersky's office. His legs felt weak like he could fall at any second. He ran over ways to hide the truth in his mind, not exactly sure why he was keeping it from Swersky, he always had ways of helping Bosco. He licked his lips and swallowed hard, knocking on the door twice and noticed Swersky motioning for him to come in.  
  
He sat down across from the Lieutenant.  
  
"Bosco, the two men that died in your apartment tonight, do you have any idea who they were?" Swersky leaned back in his chair causing it to squeak slightly, sending more chills up and down Bosco's body.  
  
"No, I have no idea, why?" Bosco arched his eyebrow, trying to play it cool.  
  
Swersky nodded, somehow detecting that Bosco wasn't telling the full truth. "The two guys Boscorelli are members of the Italian mob." He paused, letting the words digest in Bosco's mind. "Have you crossed paths with the mob lately?"  
  
Bosco shook his head no.  
  
"So you are telling me that two members of a high class criminal organization with loads of money would just randomly decide to come and rob little old Maurice Boscorelli's apartment?"  
  
Bosco shifted his weight in his chair. "I'm telling you I have no idea why they were in my apartment, but they almost killed me. I wish I knew why."  
  
"Bosco, you know if something is happening you can tell me.."  
  
Bosco cut him off. "I don't know what's going on! I just want to get some sleep, have a beer, and not worry about this for awhile, is that okay?"  
  
"Okay, you can go. I just want you to know you can come tell me if something happens."  
  
Bosco didn't respond, he just slammed the door meeting Monroe at the front desk. "He wants to know why the mob was in my house tonight."  
  
"And he'll find out too." Monroe nodded as she put on her coat. "Do you need a place to stay?"  
  
He thought for a second. "I would say I'm going to Ma's but then that'll put her in danger and she doesn't really need that. But I don't want you to.."  
  
"Boz, I'm already in this. I shot two men in that clan, I'm not getting out Scott free. The offers open if you want to bunk up on my couch." She started out the door.  
  
"Thanks Monroe, for everything." He spoke in a light tone and she knew he was being sincere. "You don't have to help." He did want her help but he wasn't the type of man to make it obvious, he just didn't feel right begging for it.  
  
She smiled. "Yeah I do. Just think of where you'd be if I had no clue about this whole shitty mess. Let's go, you look like you need some serious rest."  
  
~~  
  
Bosco was amazed at how nice Monroe's apartment was. It was spotless and the perfect size for a single person. She noticed his amazement and couldn't help but comment on it. "What did you expect, my place to look like yours?"  
  
He let out a sarcastic laugh. "No, it's just one of the nicest New York apartments I've ever seen, and believe me, I've seen quite a few." He dropped his duffel bag and took off his coat, hanging it on the coat rack located right beside him.  
  
"Yeah, make yourself right at home. Do you want something to drink?" She walked towards her kitchen. "I've got coke, dr. pepper, water."  
  
He followed her. "Do you happen to have any beer or something, it always seems to relax me?" He knew it wasn't the proper etiquette but he really didn't care.  
  
She opened her refrigerator, pulling out two green bottles. "Yeah, these are the last two I have."  
  
"You are a lifesaver." He twisted the cap off, realizing what he had just said was anything but false. "Wow, that was full of irony."  
  
"Have a seat." She sat down on her couch and turned the TV on. The news of the "robbery" at Bosco's place was all over the news, causing Bosco's stomach to jolt up to his throat. Monroe turned the channel. "Word sure does travel fast."  
  
"Yep, which means the mob has heard about it too. I hope you are ready for this, Sasha." He finished the last of his beer and sat it on the coffee table in front of him.  
  
~~  
  
Donovan slammed the phone down hard into its cradle, watching the late night news at the same time. Tony was beside him, both of their angers flaring as the news hit them like a ton of bricks. "That's two good men of ours gone, Donovan. What are we going to do about this?"  
  
Donovan ran his hands over the smooth surface of his wooden desk, contemplating how he would make the Boscorelli family suffer worse than he had planned before. "Where is Michael at, have we heard from him?"  
  
Tony shook his head. "And why the fuck would he want to contact us when we want to kill his sorry ass? Use your head like you should've in the first place. You should've known from the beginning this Maurice guy was a damn cop."  
  
Donovan slammed his fist down hard; causing an echo throughout the room they were in. "I didn't see you realizing he was a cop either, so don't pin all of this on me." He paused, turning the TV off. "Look, this cop is obviously not talking, otherwise this place would be swarmed with blue suits already. Why he's not talking, I don't have the faintest clue."  
  
"Well something needs to be done, because he eventually will let everyone know and I don't want to mess with the brass, I've got enough shit going on as it is. We need to stop letting them slip through our fingers."  
  
Donovan creased his brow. It was evident he was in deep thought. "I know how we can draw them together, catch them in a crossfire and end it once and for all."  
  
Tony leaned forward. "Do tell."  
  
"Kidnap their mother. She's a woman, she'll be easy to get, then contact this Maurice guy, have his ma maybe scream into the phone. If that doesn't gain his attention than he's a cold-hearted bastard. We'll tell him that if he comes down to wherever we are she won't be harmed and we can end this whole mess. I'm sure he'll come and then wham; we'll kill all three of them."  
  
Tony grinned with satisfaction. "Kill the mother too?"  
  
"Yeah, we can't leave her alive, she'll run to the cops. Kill all three of them and it's over."  
  
"Okay, let's do it then." Tony extinguished his cigar, watching the remaining smoke linger in front of them.  
  
~~  
  
Bosco began to doze off, noticing Monroe was asleep already. He gently shook her awake. "Hey, where do I need to sleep?"  
  
She slowly opened her eyes, yawning and stretching at the same time. "Oh damn, did I fall asleep? Some company I am." She sat up, adjusting the couch pillows that were behind her. "Uhh, I'll pull out the hide-a-bed for you if you don't mind."  
  
Bosco nodded, "That's fine. You don't even have to do that; I can just lay here on the couch. It's not like I'm going to sleep anyway."  
  
She grabbed some blankets out of her closet and threw them towards Bosco. "Suit yourself, I'm gonna go to bed. Get some rest Bosco, you look like hell."  
  
He muttered under his breath, "I am in hell."  
  
~~  
  
Donovan sent out two men from their group, Miro Giardello and Juni Esposito to do the job of kidnapping Rose Boscorelli. It was around 3:00 AM when they set out, both in ski masks and wearing dark clothing.  
  
They walked through the apartment building, .45 glocks in hand. They didn't even bother to knock, they just barged in.  
  
Rose was asleep in her room but heard the loud sound when Miro and Juni busted down her door. She sat up in bed, her heart beating fast as she grabbed for her phone. She didn't have time to dial anything as they entered her room, both aiming their guns in her face. "Rose Boscorelli, you are coming with us." Miro spoke from under his ski mask as he grabbed her wrists and pulled her arms violently behind her back. "Don't be alarmed, you can thank your low life sons for this."  
  
Rose felt the pain shoot through her body as they dragged her through her home. She tried to fight them off but they were much more strong, she didn't stand a chance in hell. "What do you want from me?" She yelled as they got her to her front door.  
  
"For you to shut your mouth." Juni hit her over the head with his gun, sending her unconscious for the time being. "There, that'll shut her up for awhile."  
  
~~  
  
Bosco stared at the clock across from him on Sasha's VCR, counting each minute as it passed. Every shadow seemed to make his heart beat faster, and every small noise made him want to grab his gun and just shoot in the direction it came from. He thought about Mikey and where he might be, he hadn't heard from him for a few days but he would have known already if Mikey had been killed already.  
  
He rolled over, sighing deeply as his eyes burned from the exhaustion his body was suffering. His face tingled from the beatings it had endured recently and his body screamed with soreness. The silence of the apartment was broken when his cell phone rang, sending him into a pre-meditated panic attack as he reached for it.  
  
He didn't recognize the number on the caller I.D. but he answered it anyway. "Hello?"  
  
"Maurice Boscorelli." The raspy voice of Miro was on the other end.  
  
"Yeah?" Bosco knew at that second it was a mob man and he knew there was bad news headed his way.  
  
"You might want to hear this." Miro put the phone up to Rose's mouth, kicking her in the side at the same time. Sheer screams came from her throat, sending chills up and down Bosco's body. "I hope you recognize who that is."  
  
Bosco swallowed hard, sitting up on the couch. "What the fuck are you doing with my mother?" His voice was full of anger.  
  
"The worst things you can imagine." Miro let out a deep laugh knowing he was pissing Bosco off each second.  
  
Bosco clenched his fists as he stood up, his knees growing week from the thought of what was going on. "She has nothing to do with this! Leave her alone, this isn't her!"  
  
"Oh you made it her Boscorelli. Your brother has already been notified. If you come down to where we are, we'll let her go. Your fate won't be that easy, but at least dear old mom will live."  
  
Bosco didn't even hesitate; he loved his mom too much to let anything happen to her. "Where?"  
  
"The old Buxton warehouse on the corner of 5th and Elm. The longer you take to get here, the more your mommy will suffer."  
  
"I'll be there." And with that he hung up the phone, quickly making his way to Monroe's room. "Sasha!" He shook her, waking her up quickly.  
  
"What is it Bosco?"  
  
"They got my mother, they're gonna kill her if I don't go to where they are." Worry and panic was written all over his face. "I gotta go down there."  
  
"Wait Bosco, what if they are lying just to get you there?"  
  
He rolled his bloodshot eyes. "No, they had her scream over the phone. I know for a fact they have her. It's me or her and I can't live with the thought of her dying because of me." He turned to leave but Monroe stopped him.  
  
"I'm going to help."  
  
Bosco wasn't in the mood to argue so he shook his head. "Let's get this over with." 


	8. Chapter Eight

Hey guys...thanks again for the reviews..I can't say thank you enough!!  
  
Chapter: Eight..The CONCLUSION!  
  
Summary: Is Bosco and his family going to get out of the situation at hand?  
  
Author's Note: Yeah, it's sad to see this story end but everything comes to an end..no matter if they are good or bad...you decide if this was a good or a bad thing!  
  
Rating: PG-13 I guess!  
  
Again, this is the end! Thanks to all of you who have kept interest in this!  
  
Amore Del Fratello Chapter Eight  
  
Bosco and Monroe rode in silence on the way to the Buxton Warehouse where he was told to meet them. Thoughts raced through his head about what they were doing to his mother and how this would all end. He swallowed hard as they turned onto 5th street.  
  
Monroe broke the silence as they pulled to the curb right in front of the old, abandoned building. "Bosco, we could call for backup. We can't do this on our own."  
  
"We? Who said you are going in? This has nothing to do with you." He looked at her through the corner of his eye and stared at the darkness of the building, the only light casting down on them was from the full moon.  
  
"So what are you going to do? Go in and let them blast your head off? You are willing to give up that easy?" Cruz took her seatbelt off.  
  
"For my mother, of course I would. I owe it to her." He ran his hands over the steering wheel of his Mustang and licked his lips. "Just stay in the car. Mikey is here, I'll think of something."  
  
Monroe sat back in the passenger seat and ran her hands over her hair. "I'm not buying that."  
  
Bosco threw his hands up. "Just shut up Monroe!" He opened his car door and looked at her, giving her a reassuring look. He hesitated and then exited the car. "Just be in the right place at the right time, like you were for me already." With that last comment he shut the door and slowly walked to the front door. He felt his 9-millimeter on his hip.  
  
He knocked, and a voice immediately answered. "Get your ass in here."  
  
Bosco opened the door to Donovan and Tony, as well as other men he didn't know. He searched the room for his mother but she was nowhere to be found. There was no sign of Mikey either, and his stomach began to ache as the speculation grew. "Where is my family?"  
  
Donovan walked to Bosco, getting right up into his face. He backhanded Bosco, shifting the brass knuckles that were placed on his right hand. The force sent Bosco to the floor. His nose immediately began to bleed as the sharp sting from the brass shot through his entire body. He looked up at the men that now stood over him.  
  
Donovan then gave a sly grin. "You want to know where your family is?" He looked at Tony. "Should we show him where his family is at? His fratello and his madre."  
  
Tony nodded, keeping a straight face. "Might as well. He'll be joining them soon anyway."  
  
Bosco's stomach jolted. What did Tony mean by what he said, 'joining them.' Were they already dead? Did Bosco come too late? He'd find out soon enough.  
  
He felt the cold hands of two mob members he hadn't met yet grab the collar of his shirt. His nose continued to throb as more blood poured out. He didn't care where they were taking him, as long as his mom and Mikey were still alive.  
  
They carried him up three flights of stairs, reaching the top story of the 1950's building. Bosco gasped as they opened a door at the end of the hallway, where Rose and Mikey both were. Rose was tied up in the corner, a bandana covering her eyes and her hands were tied up with ropes that were already cutting into her flesh. It was obvious they had beaten her. Mikey was in the same condition, though he looked a hell of a lot worse than Rose did.  
  
Bosco tried to speak but one of the men's hands rushed up, covering his mouth. "Shh, just stand back and look at the situation at hand. Take a long look at them. You got your mother into this when she had nothing to do with this."  
  
Bosco pulled away, getting as many words out as he could. "MOM!" It was the only word he could muster out before Donovan hit him across the head with the butt of his revolver.  
  
"Boscorelli, we told you not to say anything. You sure aren't good at taking direct orders now are you?" He reared back, kicking Bosco in the stomach as hard as he could. "Now, you see what I have to do to you when you are a little menace. Just be good and this will go by a lot faster."  
  
Bosco gritted his teeth as he lay on the cold, hard wood floor that was rotting beneath them with every minute that passed. He wished he could just pull out his gun and blast them all away, but it wasn't that easy. He thought about Monroe down in the car, hoping she wouldn't follow his advice and call for backup. It wasn't really a bad idea considering the mess they were all in.  
  
Tony paced back in forth, looking at one Boscorelli to the other. "Donovan, did you guys search this strano for weapons. You know he's packing, he's a damn spola."  
  
Bosco closed his eyes. Were they reading his mind or something? There went his chances of doing something on his own, now any shred of hope he had was laying on Sasha, who for all that Bosco knew was sitting in the car waiting.  
  
~*~  
  
Sasha stared at her cell phone. To call or not to call, she had been debating it all night. She stared up at the building. Whatever came out of this night wouldn't be good unless she took some evasive action. Why was it so hard to make a decision? Would calling for backup screw up any negotiations Bosco was trying to make with these men? So many questions.  
  
~*~  
  
Bosco felt the tightness of the rope go around his ankles and wrists. He knew exactly why there was so much blood going down his mother's wrists, the rope was intentionally made rough for the purpose of tearing the layers of skin off of them. Bosco was placed by his mother who knew he was there.  
  
"Maurice." Her voice was full of questions and pain.  
  
Donovan kicked her in the side. "Shut up, if you talk again I'll gag you, you stupid bitch."  
  
Bosco's anger boiled as Donovan walked away. So bad did he want to see that man die.  
  
Donovan turned out the light. "Get some rest, you guys have something big coming up. Your judgment day is coming soon, get ready."  
  
Bosco watched as the room grew pitch black. He tried moving his body but pain shot through himself. "Ma?"  
  
She let out a low whimper, almost as if she was afraid to talk after the threats she received from Donovan.  
  
"Ma, you can talk, he's not in here right now." Bosco kept his voice low. "Mikey?"  
  
Mikey shifted in his corner, but was unable to speak. They did gag him. He let out a low moan to make it known that he was still alive. He tried to talk but the gag was too strong.  
  
Bosco closed his eyes, feeling the warm blood trickle down his arms from the rope burns. What the hell was Sasha doing? How were they going to get out of this? Their future was looking pretty grim and Bosco didn't want to give up that easily.  
  
~*~  
  
Monroe opened her car door and opened the face of her cell phone, exposing the blue face of it and her address book. She quickly searched Swersky's number and dialed it immediately, waiting as the other end gave out four rings and then a raspy voice answered.  
  
"This is Swersky."  
  
Monroe smiled; glad that she could get a hold of him. "Lieu, we've got a situation on our hands that I think you need to know about."  
  
Swersky arched his eyebrow. "What in the hell is going on now?"  
  
Monroe looked at the warehouse. "It's Bosco and his family. They are being held hostage at the old Buxton Warehouse. Bosco didn't want anyone to know but something is going on because I haven't seen him in over an hour and well, these guys don't play around."  
  
Swersky let out a heavy sigh. "What? We'll be down there." With that last comment he hung up and called every available unit to the Buxton Warehouse.  
  
~*~  
  
Bosco and his family laid in silence as they all contemplated what would happen next. Bosco tried working the knots loose on the ropes but it just caused more friction and more blood to poor from his skin. He could hear his mom's whimpers and it made his heart sink. It was his fault that she was in this and he couldn't handle that.  
  
The turn of the lock and the squeaking from the hinges made him lift his head off of the rotted wood floor. It was once again Donovan and Tony. The light turned on with a flicker, causing Bosco to squint from the sudden light change. Tony kicked at Bosco's feet.  
  
"Who gets it first?" He waved the glock in front of them, teasing them as much as possible.  
  
Bosco swallowed the bile in the back of his throat and looked at his mother who was now crying. "Fuck you." Bosco hated this more than anything.  
  
~*~  
  
Sasha looked down the street seeing the war wagons role in, full of SWAT officers. Swersky got out of his RMP and approached Sasha, a distraught look written all over his face. "See anything go down yet?"  
  
Monroe pointed up at the window where they were located. "That light just turned on but other than that I haven't even heard anything."  
  
Swersky got on his radio. "Set up in your positions but don't move in until I give the signal." He looked up at the room. "Who are these people?"  
  
Sasha looked down at her feet, then back up at Lieu. "They are part of the Italian mob. It has something to do with Bosco and his brother, but I don't know the whole story so I'm not going to tell you something I don't know much about."  
  
Swersky nodded. "Hopefully he'll make it through this to fill me in."  
  
~*~  
  
Tony gave a toothy grin at the three helpless Boscorelli's laying on the floor. "Maybe we should shoot the one that caused this whole mess first. I mean, Bosco, you are the reason your poor mother is even in this room. You should've never deceived us."  
  
Bosco shifted his weight to his back and stared up at Tony. "You told me if I showed up you'd let her go!"  
  
Donovan got down to eye level with Bosco. "Yeah, now you know how it feels to be lied to, you little shit. Now you all die, that's the way the game goes."  
  
Tony motioned to Donovan, who pulled out a Swiss Army pocketknife. He ran it across Bosco's face, grinning. He then proceeded to cut the rope across his wrists, and then the rope around his ankles.  
  
Bosco watched closely, wondering why they were doing this. He didn't want to question it, now he had somewhat of a chance to try and make some kind of move.  
  
Tony aimed the glock, putting full force on the trigger. The echo of the gunshot rang throughout the building and down the street, sending all the cops in position into police mode.  
  
Swersky queued his radio, "We have shots fired at this location. Move in!"  
  
Bosco looked down at the blood rushing out of his thigh. Tony had shot him in the leg, for what Bosco was guessing was to scare them. Rose was crying even more now, the fear was evident in her eyes as they moved closer to Bosco, putting the gun to the temple of his forehead.  
  
Donovan put his hand up. "Wait Tony. We should kill the mother first, so her little boys can see her dead in her own blood."  
  
Tony then moved, putting the gun to Rose's head. "Say your last words."  
  
Tears ran down Rose's face as she felt the cold metal of the gun barrel on her head. She looked at Bosco, then back to Mikey who both sat helplessly.  
  
"You shoot her and I'll make sure you rot in hell you motherfucker." Bosco spoke through gritted teeth as his heart beated out of his chest. "If you shoot her I swear to God you won't even have time to get to me."  
  
Tony then looked at Bosco. "Suit yourself." He then turned, aiming the gun straight between Bosco's eyes, another gunshot echoing through the building.  
  
Sasha looked around the corner, gasping at the site in front of her. Another gunshot rang out. She quickly ran to Bosco's side. "Oh my god."  
  
The other officers entered the room, looking down at the dead bodies on the floor. One untied Rose as another did Mikey. "Are you two alright?"  
  
Sasha spoke on the radio. "Central, we need an ambulance at this location, forthwith."  
  
She looked down at Bosco who had a restful look on his face. "You did it again." His voice was quiet; she could tell he was in extreme pain from his leg wound.  
  
"What?" She smiled at him.  
  
"You saved my ass again, and my family's." He looked over at his mom who still began to cry. He then averted his attention to Donovan and Tony who lay dead on the floor in front of them. "Holy hell, I'm sure there are more out there." He rested his head on the floor. "This is never going to end."  
  
Swersky stood over him. "We've got it under control."  
  
Bosco sat up, grabbing his mother's hand. "Are you okay?"  
  
She nodded, wiping away the recent tears that had fallen. "I love you Maurice."  
  
Mikey slid over to him. "I feel responsible for all of this Maurice. I'm so sorry."  
  
Bosco shook his head no. "Don't say that. It was my choice to follow through; it was my choice to do all of this. Don't do the guilt trip thing, it just doesn't work."  
  
Mikey smirked. "Why did you decide to help?"  
  
Bosco licked his lips, giving his brother a huge smile. "Amore del fratello; A brother's love." 


End file.
